Sensei!
by SpeedForceSpeedster
Summary: Gokudera and Lambo have rarely seen eye to eye, so when Gokudera is asked to tutor the young boy it's as if all hell breaks loose. But can a method used against Gokudera in the past be the only way he can get get some co-operation? Not a slash fic!
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to explore the complex relationship that Gokudera and Lambo have and here's my result. I dont think it's particularly exceptional so far but I'm hoping it'll at least catch your interest for now. I have no idea how long this is going to be but I'm looking forward to writing more about these two. **

**WARNING: Lambo is extremely annoying in this story lol. He seems more immature as a seven year than he did when he was 5!**

**I really dont know how people will react to this story but I hope you'll give me some feedback. UMA's are to blame for any grammatical errors!**

**Unfortunately I do not own the characters in this story or the manga. If I did the whole thing would be about Gokudera XD**

CHAPTER 1- Stand. . Class is in session!

"FOR GOD'S SAKE WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!"

A powerful bellow echoed around the halls of the Vongola base, accompanied by a short silence eventually broken by the shrill giggling of a slightly hyperactive child. No one in the halls seemed to pay it much attention, they merely carried on with whatever duties they were performing, as if it was the absolute norm. They didn't even have to ask who did the shouting and who did the giggling, it was all part of a practically daily routine.

Where Gokudera and Lambo were concerned, this was just another normal day in the Vongola base. Shouting, screaming, bellowing, Gokudera did it all, until his voice was hoarse and his throat was sore with the effort. Lambo? Well, he was just the same as usual, responsive in all the wrong ways. He had turned seven that year but he still had the attitude of a mischievous, and more often than not, annoying five year old. They rarely talked to each other without one or the other shouting, Whenever they were in the same room as each other something was bound to set one of them off.

Tsuna knew that well, he'd known both of them for over three years after all.

_So why am I the stupid kid's tutor all of a sudden?_ Gokudera asked himself.

Gokudera had practically pleaded with the tenth to find a replacement tutor, there were an abundance of scholarly candidates within Vongola after all. But Tsuna had forcefully refused. He strongly stood by his idea and refused to budge, much to Gokudera's dismay.

It was very unusual that he was so opposed to an idea that came from the boss' mouth...but it was Lambo after all. Teaching Lambo calculus was like trying to teach Philosophy to a goldfish, practically impossible.

Battling Varia, fighting Millefiore, that was easy. Trying to get Lambo to sit down quietly? That's where it got difficult. Lambo had always been an excitable child and Gokudera had hoped that as the years passed that he would eventually mature. He had seen that Lambo had changed when he was fifteen...so why was it so hard for him to hurry up and grow up? What happened to him that caused him to change, and where was it when Gokudera needed it?

He peeked a glance at Lambo through his long fingers, saw him bouncing about so carefree and sighed wearily. It was going to be a long day. Gokudera attempted to reason with him once again, and began to speak in a softer tone.

"Look, Lambo, we really need to get this done by 4. I have a meeting to attend, remember? So can you sit down and listen please?"

The tone he spoke in was such a strange one for Gokudera to use that Lambo immediately began to quieten down. The young boy looked at the older man with suspicious eyes, raised a pitch black eyebrow and gave a little arrogant sniff, before once again falling into deep fits of laughter.

"Gyahahahaha. What the heck is wrong with Stupid-dera? _Can you sat down and listen please Lambo-sama?_ Gyahaha_"._

Gokudera snapped. He threw the papers he was holding aside and started to shout once again.

"STOP MAKING THINGS UP! AND IF YOU'RE GOING TO COPY ME AT LEAST GET WHAT I SAID RIGHT YOU STUPID COW! IT'S SIT DOWN NOT SAT DOWN!"

Lambo continued to laugh childishly and Gokudera was about to start another loud rant when there was a quick knock on the door. Gokudera turned almost gratefully toward the distraction, gathered himself and opened the door. He came face to face with Tsuna, accompanied by an ever smiling Yamamoto. Tsuna was wearing a nervous little smile on his face and his thin brown eyebrows were raised questioningly, while Yamamoto was wearing the same innocent grin as he always did. At the moment they were the last two people that Gokudera wanted to face. He'd finally accepted the task of tutoring Lambo and he didn't want to let Tsuna down.

Gokudera unconsciously gave his leader a sheepish smile and Tsuna's face fell somewhat.

"That bad huh?"

Gokudera frantically shook his head, eventually saw that he wasn't fooling anyone and gave a resigned sigh, Lambo's laugh still echoing loudly in the background.

"I cant get him to sit down, shut up or listen. He's like a little kid!"

"Well Lambo is only 7...so technically he is still a kid Gokudera", Yamamoto interjected.

Gokudera raised eyebrow in response and clapped sarcastically.

"Thanks so much for that _vital _information. I'll keep that in mind, but that isn't what I meant. But don't worry Boss...I'll get through to him somehow."

Tsuna gave his right hand a slight pat on the shoulder and turned to leave

"OK. Just don't hurt him. I know you'll manage to grab his attention somehow, you are one of the smartest people in Vongola after all".

A slight smile tugged at Gokudera's lips. It was a pleasant feeling, being complimented by the man you respected so much. But more than that, Gokudera knew that Tsuna had challenged him, he'd learned a few tricks from Reborn after all. Tsuna gave a nod of farewell and turned on his heel, walking in quick, long strides. Yamamoto was quick to follow after him after giving Gokudera a friendly thump on the back. He could hear Gokudera silently cursing his strength as he walked away and gave a small chuckle. Tsuna heard his laugh and looked back at him enquiringly.

"It's nothing Tsuna, just Gokudera being Gokudera."

Tsuna looked puzzled but slowed his pace in order for Yamamoto to catch up.

"I don't think this will be an easy task for Gokudera. Lambo has a certain way of riling people up after all".

Yamamoto continued to grin, his hands behind his head as he walked alongside Tsuna.

"I have a feeling that Gokudera and Lambo will surprise us, just you wait. Gokudera's not stupid, he'll think of something", Yamamoto said with a knowing look.

Tsuna contemplated his words and then gave a slight chuckle of his own.

"You're right. You know Takeshi, sometimes you sound like a young old man. Maybe you're actually the wisest of us all"...

Yamamoto gave a surprisingly mature smile, which completely transformed his face. He looked confident and intelligent, until the serious smile was completely absorbed into an enthusiastic smile.

"Nah. It's just that I trust Gokudera to get things done, that's just the kind of guy he is".

Tsuna smiled. His reply to Yamamoto however was drowned out in another bellow from Lambo's room.

"Yeah...but its how he's going to get it done that worries me..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Good people, your eyes do not deceive you. I have indeed completed stage the second of this tale at last! I have slain laziness to get to this point and made good use of my plastic tablet of typing (laptop) so I pray you enjoy this chapter I have no idea what I'm trying to accomplish by typing this way…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any KHR characters **__**J**_

_CHAPTER 2- The Plan_

_As soon as Tsuna and Yamamoto had left Gokudera returned to Lambo's side, far more confident and enthusiastic than he had been. The challenge had been accepted._

_Lambo on the other hand was practically bouncing around the room, accidentally stepping on the odd sticky candy piece or lollypop, singing at the top of his lungs._

_Gokudera tried to gather his thoughts. He needed something to calm the kid down. _

_His thoughts drifted into memories of his own childhood. He had been a bright boy, and very studious. Gokudera had enjoyed learning, everything was new and exciting but there had been a period when he had wanted to do anything but study. When she_ never came again. The beautiful woman who had taught him to play the piano, a woman he later learned was his own mother. When she left, never to show herself to him again, there were no words to describe how saddened Gokudera had felt. It was like a part of himself had disappeared, and the last thing he wanted to do was study.

When he felt like he had no interest in studying anymore unexpectedly it was his sister who had found a way to get him back on track. She had re-ignited his interest in learning. It was one of the few fond memories of Bianchi that Gokudera treasured from his childhood, and if that method of hers worked for him maybe the same could be said of Lambo. Hopefully.

At this point Gokudera really had nothing to lose. Nothing else seemed to be working for him.

He remembered how Bianchi had drawn his interest on that particular day, years before and prepared himself to do the same. Gokudera rooted in a small bag that rested on the floor by his side and brought out a heavy, rather worn book. He had found the book in a practically abandoned aisle of the Namimori library a few days before. He had immediately been fascinated by the premise of the book simply titled '_Japanese Folklore'._ He had already completed the book of course_, _but now it would serve a rather different purpose. Luckily for him there was no writing on the cover of the book.

Gokudera ignored Lambo as he rampaged around the room like a wayward animal and concentrated on making it seem as though the book in his hands was the most interesting thing he had ever seen, occasionally making a few impressed noises and gasps. Eventually Lambo noticed that Gokudera was no longer paying him any attention. He turned to look at the young man his expression one of utter confusion. Why was Gokudera not yelling at him?

Lambo searched Gokudera's face quietly and saw the look of happiness on it. Then he noticed the book in Gokudera's hand. Was that why Gokudera wasn't paying him any attention? Drawn in by the possibility that the book was so interesting that it made Gokudera forget about the young boy's noise and antics Lambo moved closer and closer. Eventually he stood right in front of Gokudera and his interesting book. Standing on his tip toes trying to look over the top of the book to see the inside Lambo was surprised when Gokudera almost angrily pulled the book away from under his nose. As if what was inside the book was a huge secret that he was protecting and Lambo was the only one not allowed to know it. Curious to know what the book contained Lambo attempted to investigate.

"Heeeyy Gokudera? What you reading?"

Gokudera attempted to sound uninterested in Lambo when he answered.

"Hmm? Just a book about stuff."

He laughed loudly and enthusiastically to make it seem as though he had just read the funniest sentence. Lambo was obviously piqued at being left out of the joke. And then he said the exact words that Gokudera wanted to hear.

"Can Lambo-san hear the story?"

Gokudera suppressed a grin. Instead he looked down his nose at Lambo.

"I don't know. Only smart people can understand the story. You'll have to prove that you have what it takes."

Lambo was practically jumping in anticipation now.

"How? How? How can Lambo-san prove it?"

Gokudera pretended to think hard, eyes pointed upward and his finger tapping absently at his bottom lip. Then he brought a clenched fist down on his open palm as though he had just thought of something.

"I guess if you finish all the work that I set you that would prove that you're smart enough. But that may be too hard for you…"

Gokudera was interrupted by Lambo's shrill voice,

"Lambo-san can do it! You watch there!"

As Lambo rushed eagerly towards his small desk Gokudera smiled. It had all gone according to plan.

_Thanks big sis. I owe you one! _Gokudera made a note to treat his sister a tinier bit better from that day onward even though he still thought she had an important screw loose.

After only four strangely quiet minutes Lambo stood up triumphantly, chest puffed out and looking very proud of himself. He picked the small bunch of papers off his desk and practically ran over to show Gokudera who had no hopes whatsoever for the quality of Lambo's work. But he was pleasantly surprised. Lambo had answered at least three quarters of the questions correctly. He wasn't a complete dunce after all, he was usually just far too busy jumping around and running rampant to sit down and answer the work given to him.

Gokudera ruffled Lambo's hair in an almost affectionate manner and Lambo surprised him once again by giving him a warm grin in return.

"You can do it if you try Lambo. I guess you really are smart enough to hear the story after all."

Lambo crossed his arms, cocky grin plastered on his face. He had no idea whatsoever that he had fallen for Gokudera's trick.

Gokudera, still slightly smiling due to his victory over Lambo gestured for the young boy to sit down in front of him which he did with gusto. Gokudera resisted the urge to laugh as he saw the eagerness on Lambo's face.

"Come on! come on!"

Gokudera leafed through the pages of the book, making it seem as though he was searching for the beginning of the story. He stopped on a random page in the middle of the large book.

"Here it is. Ok. _In a magical land, where such magical creatures as dragons, griffins and harpies were as common as cats or dogs lived a….._

Gokudera was once again interrupted by an abrupt knock at the door. However, this time he didn't go to open the door himself.

"Come in", he called.

As the door opened Tsuna's worried face once again came into view, this time without Yamamoto's accompanying him. He glanced nervously at Gokudera but then seeing Lambo seated quietly on the floor in front of Gokudera a look of clear relief passed over Tsuna's face, only to be replaced seconds later by a look of complete bewilderment.

"Tenth? Has something come up?" Gokudera questioned, a slight hint of alarm in his voice due to Tsuna's expression.

Tsuna kept on staring at Lambo for a few more seconds before moving his gaze to meet Gokudera's.

"Huh? Oh! No. There's nothing wrong. I was just concerned because of the noise."

It was Gokudera's time to look confused.

"I'm sorry. Were we too loud?"

Tsuna gave a short chuckle at Gokudera's question which left Gokudera confused.

"No, actually it was the lack of noise that had me worried. Sorry for disturbing you Gokudera-kun. I'll leave you to it."

"Um. Ok".

Tsuna gave Gokudera a winning smile and retreated through the door, closing it gently behind him.

In the corridor outside the room Tsuna gave a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank god. I thought Gokudera had finally lost it and strangled him….."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Voila! A good way of shutting loud and hyperactive children up lies in this chapter (tested by yours truly on an annoying 6 year old).**

**I really wanted to end the chapter in that way but Tsuna sure is a nosy parker :D.**

**As per usual, comments, messages and feedback are much appreciated and I will continue with this as soon as I get the next chapters for my other series up. Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on Gokudera! Hurry up! Lambo-san is waiting!"

Lambo couldn't hide the excitement in his voice as he awaited the story. Gokudera turned away from staring at the door Tsuna had just closed and looked at his young pupil instead. Lambo's eyes were wide with anticipation and Gokudera resisted the urge to laugh.

"Okay, okay. Here we go again.

_**In a magical land, where such magical creatures as dragons, griffins and harpies were as common as cats or dogs lived a wise and noble king called….**_

"Lambo-sama," Lambo interjected suddenly.

"What?"

"The King is Lambo-sama," Lambo said, using a tone as though he was explaining a tough concept to a small child.

"No. The king is not Lambo-sama. You cant just change the characters in the story Lambo. Now be quiet or I'll stop reading," Gokudera said, well aware that it was a story that he was simply making up as he went along.

But Lambo didn't know that.

"Tch fine. Lambo-sama doesn't want to be a stinky king anyway. Lambo-sama is more like a God," Lambo sulked with pouted lips.

"Quiet Lambo. Now where was I? Oh yes…

…_**a wise and noble king called Vongolus the tenth. He was young for a king, but made up for his youth with a strong sense of character and a just rule. His subjects all loved him dearly and he cared deeply for his people. The kingdom was peaceful under his reign and the people's lives were practically worry free. **_

**But the peace would not last. One day, the king fell deathly ill and a grand council was called to discuss what steps should be taken to aid him. Among the councillors was a brave but rather obtuse young knight by the name of Sir Lam."**

"Lambo. Sir Lambo!"

"Fine, fine. He can be called Sir Lambo."

Gokudera almost sniggered. Lambo had been so fixated on the idea of the brave knight that he had completely overlooked the fact that Gokudera had mentioned that he was stupid. He coughed to disguise a snigger, making it seem as though he did it to clear his throat so he could continue.

"_**Sir Lambo was the youngest knight in the garrison but he was strong despite his youth and arrogance. He had moved to the kingdom as a child and had eventually grown to be a close friend of the king. Thus he was highly dedicated to helping him get better. He explained to the other councillors of what the king had informed him on his sickbed. The King knew how he could be saved but knew that he was far too sick to do it himself.**_

'_**Good sirs and gentle ladies' Sir Lambo said to the councillors,' his majesty the King has bestowed upon me the mightiest of quests to restore him to fine health once more. He has implored me to find four of the strongest men from each neighbouring kingdom and one from his own and bring them to him as his guardians. He will draw on their combined strength and his health will be restored.'**_

_**This caused a great stir in the grand hall as people talked over each other in excitement.**_

'_**But Sir Lambo.' a voice cut over the rest 'surely you are the strongest in this our fair kingdom. There is no equal to your strength of arms.'**_

_**Sir Lambo shook his head.**_

'_**It is true that I am strong, perhaps indeed the strongest. But alas I was not born in this good kingdom. I hail from the neighbouring kingdom of Bovinia. I am indeed one of the king's guardians, but not from his own kingdom. Therefore I still seek the strongest man in this kingdom. While I travel to the neighbouring kingdoms a tournament will be held to find this man or woman. I leave that in your care.'**_

_**Sir Lambo bowed his head to the councillors and made to leave, until a voice stopped him in his tracks.**_

'_**If I may beg your pardon good Sir. May I offer the services of my son on your long journey. He is able and wise and will add another sword to your effort.'**_

_**Sir Lambo knew the man who spoke and knew of his son. He was a wise young man indeed, quick witted and also quick on his feet. He had seen him in the courtyard many a time, always running here and there, arms full of scriptures and tomes. His father was a nobleman with great power within the kingdom and Sir Lambo had no real authority to refuse his request so he accepted gratefully.**_

_**Once the meeting had concluded Sir Lambo readied his horse**_

"Reborn…"

"No! I'm not naming your horse after Reborn-san. The horse already has a name in this story, so deal with it.

"Boo. Boringggg," Lambo moaned dejectedly.

"Well, if it's so boring then we can just forget about the story and I'll give you some calculus problems to solve instead."

"No! Lambo-san has no problems with horse not being Reborn!"

Gokudera made a mental note that Lambo wasn't particularly fond of calculus so he could use it against him if he acted up again later.

"Good. Now stop interrupting me or we'll never get to the end of this story. Ugh where was I again? Oh, right. The horse."

'_**Sir Lambo readied his horse Lightning for the long journey ahead of them while the nobleman's son did the same to his own horse. He had arrived earlier and had not looked pleased at the prospect of taking a journey with Sir Lambo. The young knight seemed to get on his nerves for some reason. The conversation was minimal and to the point although the young nobleman would occasionally complain about his situation.**_

'_**My foolish father, he should know that the kingdom needs me here more so than ever now that the good King is in ailing health.'**_

_**Sir Lambo looked attentively at his new companion and noted how even as he complained he was gearing up his horse without pause. **_

'_**My friend. Our journey will first take us to the Kingdom of Ame in the South. The road will be wet and perilous and the highwaymen are said to be fierce and remorseless. Even a great knight such as myself will value your sword arm on this quest. May we make swift of this path and save our mighty king.'**_

_**Sir Lambo's companion looked at him with a fine eyebrow raised. He did not seem to have been impressed by the knight's passionate speech in the least. He turned away once more to finish the preparations on his horse and mounted swiftly.**_

'_**A foolish father, and now a foolish knight. Am I doomed to be surrounded by fools?' he said to himself quietly. **_

_**Sir Lambo mounted his own horse shortly after, and after looking back just once at the fine castle, made to follow his new travel companion. Their quest would be hard and they would face many dangers to save their beloved king from death."**_

An firm knock on the door interrupted Gokudera's story once more. He had been so immersed in telling the story and Lambo had been so absorbed in listening to it that they were jolted back to reality suddenly. Gokudera regained his composure quickly and cleared his throat before responding.

"Yes?"

The door opened slowly and revealed Yamamoto Takeshi's smiling face.

"What do you want now?" Gokudera asked with an annoyed tone.

Yamamoto simply laughed as usual, totally unfazed by his friend's hostile attitude.

"Gokudera I came to get you. You're almost fifteen minutes late to the meeting you know."

Gokudera jumped in alarm, causing the book in his hands to tumble to the ground. He looked quickly at his wristwatch and swore when he noticed that it was already nearly 4:15. He had quite clearly been so absorbed in the story that he had completely lost track of time.

"Shit! Lambo, that's it for today. Same time tomorrow okay."

"Yeah, Gokudera-sensei!"

Gokudera rose from his seat and frantically gathered his papers together. He unconsciously ruffled Lambo's hair in a brotherly manner before he left, gave the young boy a quick smile and bolted for the meeting room, some of his papers flying haphazardly from his hands as he ran. Yamamoto laughed cheerfully at the sight and then after giving Lambo a short wave he made after Gokudera, picking his friends papers off the ground as he went.

"Geez Gokudera, don't just assume I'll pick your papers up. Wait a minute…did Lambo call him sensei?"

Yamamoto laughed through the hallway at the thought and wondered to himself just what kind of magic that genius friend of his had pulled this time…

TO BE CONTINUED

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters from KHR


End file.
